The present invention relates to a process for cooling by means of a low-boiling gas, in particular for such cases in which a high refrigerating capacity at very low temperature level is required for a limited period. Generally, these cryotechniques involve the production and application of very low temperatures.
Such a refrigerating capacity is necessary for many physical experiments. For this, liquid nitrogen or liquid hydrogen is produced from case to case in a gas-liquefier, according to the requirement, and conducted to the place of the consumption. Because of the discontinuous operation, the equipment must first be operated cold, and this is time consuming and expensive.
Furthermore, transportation of the boiling-point liquid is expensive since two-phase flow of gas and liquid, with high resistance to flow, develops. Often the temperature level is still too high, e.g. in the investigation of superconductors at temperatures of the liquid hydrogen.